A New Beginning: Part 5
by TenebrisNight
Summary: Birth of the pups.


Stiles comes home, goes upstairs to change a shirt since this one smells of nothing bit sweat. Seconds later he comes running downstairs and addresses most of the pack that are in the living room.

"Guys have you seen my shirts there are not in the closed like they were supposed to be or in the laundry room for that matter." Stiles asks.

"No. Have you asked Derek?" Someone supplied.

"I would, however, I haven't seen him yet." He responses.

They all look at him. "He's not in your room?"

"No. I heard him in the guest room, but it's nice to know you are looking out for him so good." Stiles sarcastically tells them.

"You're welcome." It's the response he gets.

Deaton warned him that when it would be close to Derek's due date, he would make himself a den, a safe place for him to give birth. He is just happy that Derek picked a guest room to do it and not a garage or some other filthy place.

Stiles follows the noise to the guest room and for a minute just watches. Derek built himself a sanctuary of blankets, pillows and Stiles's shirts.

"This looks really nice. Though do you think you could spare me a shirt?" He says while he kisses Derek on the cheek.

"Yeah you can take this one, I don't like it." Hands over a shirt but before Stiles even has it over his head Derek pulls it from his hands. "On second thought. Take this one instead."

Stiles is amused. "I thought you didn't like that one."

"I don't… but I do." Derek realizes.

Stiles couldn't help himself and laughs and of course Derek starts to tear up.

"No. No, don't be sad. I think you are very cute." They make out in a safe den that Derek built for an arrival of their pups.

A couple of days later Stiles hears a painful howl coming from Derek. The pack calls Deaton while Stiles goes to Derek yet when he comes into the room his mate is in the form of a black wolf and is growling at him.

"Derek." Stiles worrying says.

Scott comes with the phone and Derek's growls get lauder.

"Stiles you need to get out of the room." Says Deaton's voice from the phone.

"What! Derek is in pain." Stiles argues.

"Right now the wolf took over and she sees all of you as a treat. I was on a house call so I will be there soon." Deaton calmly tells him.

When Deaton comes into the house he sees all pack members in the living room and Stiles sitting in front of the doorway into the room where Derek is.

"Stiles." Deaton tries to sound calm even though he is concerned.

"I smell blood." Is Stiles's dejected response.

"Maybe it would be better if you leave for a while." He tries to reason with Stiles.

"I am not going anywhere." He growls while around his fangs and with flashing red eyes.

Deaton puts his arms up showing that he means no harm while Jackson and Scott come upstairs.

"Stiles your mate is in pain and you can smell his blood so I understand that you are in distress. You feel helpless and your wolf is begging for you to do something. So let me do my job and the guys will take you don't have to hear or smell Derek's pain."

Jackson and Scott nod at this.

"Okay." Stiles responds a little bit calmer. "Okay, but first I need to see that he will let you help him."

"I am human so I represent less treat than an alpha and a beta." Deaton goes into the room and Derek still growls so Stiles tries to go in yet Scott stops him. "Let him try."

Deaton shows submission to Derek and tells him in a small voice that he is here to help him. After some time Derek lets him get close enough.

The guys on the pack take Stiles as far as they can while the girls pace up the down in the living room. When Deaton comes downstairs he tells them that they can call Stiles back. They make the howl as loud as the can manage, worthy for an announcement of their alpha pups being born to this world.

Stiles is the first one back he stops just for a second for Deaton to tell him they are all fine before running upstairs to his mate and newborns.

"Tell us what do we get to spoil?" The girls are enthusiastic.

"Two girls and two boys." Deaton happily says.

"Derek so deserves a year of doing nothing." All the girls and some of the guys agree wholeheartedly.

"For now it's important that you leave them alone. They will come out when they are ready. It can even take a couple of days. If you go in before they come out themselves it could end badly. So put them some food in front of the door and maybe a couple of towels and they will be fine."

It took them two days to come out and the pack finally meets the youngest members of the pack and their names. The oldest and the youngest from the four were both girls. The oldest daughter was named Rebecca and the youngest Anna. The older boy was Matthew and the younger Lucas. They both agreed that they don't want to use the names that their family had because it wouldn't feel right.

The pack just hopes that not all four would have the energy of their father and that the house would survive them. Not to mention any future pups the pair has because they all know those two will have more in no time.


End file.
